


Котенок

by WTF_Webtoon_2017



Category: Wind Breaker
Genre: Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Webtoon_2017/pseuds/WTF_Webtoon_2017
Summary: Коты — самое важное и любимое в жизни Ву Хёна. И он никогда не откажет им в помощи.





	

У всех от дома до работы или учебы был привычный, оптимальный маршрут, и Ву Хён не был исключением. Он не привык никуда заходить по пути, разве что в магазин по просьбе мамы. У него не было друзей, чтобы ходить по разным забегаловкам или караоке-барам после школы. У него был комендантский час и запрет на любые развлечения, пока не сделаны уроки. Учеба была самым важным делом его молодой жизни и ничего больше его не интересовало. И ничто в мире не могло привлечь его, заставить сойти со знакомого пути. Ничто, кроме одного слабого, едва слышного звука.   
— Мяу.   
Ву Хён замер. Огляделся, но вокруг ходили лишь люди. Он знал, что ему не послышалось — Ву Хён давно настроил свой слух лишь на важные его сердцу вещи. Он мог бы пойти дальше, но в этом слабом мяуканье, казалось, была просьба. Просьба помочь. Ву Хён еще раз посмотрел по сторонам, и слева от себя заметил узкий проход между домами. Протиснулся не без труда — волновался, как бы не запачкать школьную форму и сумку о грязные стены и мусор, разбросанный под ногами. Перешагнул через дурно пахнущий пакет, поскользнулся на лужице, вытекшей из него, и чуть было не упал, но вовремя оперся о стену. Сделал еще шаг, и наконец увидел то, что его сюда привело. В обшарпанной коробке на грязной подстилке лежал котенок. Наверное, он был светлым, но от грязи окрас точно не различить. Ву Хён присел на корточки рядом с коробкой и аккуратно, одним пальцем дотронулся до животного. Тот чуть дернулся и опять мяукнул — казалось, куда слабее, чем в первый раз. Ву Хён взмок. Сердце забилось чаще, и он почувствовал, как капля пота скатилась по лбу. Он стер ее быстрым взмахом, и трясущейся рукой потянулся к котенку. Погладил, будто успокаивая, будто говоря, что все в порядке. Хотя где же в порядке? Ву Хён совсем не знал, что делать дальше. Домой нести нельзя — мать ни за что не разрешит оставить котенка, даже ненадолго, даже чтобы тот поправился. Раньше Ву Хён часто приносил домой уличных котят, и его постоянно ругали. Так ни один питомец и не прижился в доме. Позвать на помощь ему некого. Промелькнула мысль позвонить брату, но Ву Хён представлял, что тот скажет: «Не дури и иди домой».   
Ву Хён решился. Поставил сумку на землю рядом, снял пиджак и аккуратно укутал котенка. В одной рубашке сразу стало прохладно — хотя осень только-только начиналась, ветер уже сейчас был безжалостным. Ву Хён достал кошелек: денег было немного, лишь на проезд и обед на несколько дней. Он поднялся на ноги, схватил сумку и выбежал из проулка, пообещав скоро вернуться.   
Он не знал, где находится ближайший зоомагазин, но, к счастью, тот нашелся быстро, а Ву Хён уже знал, какую именно смесь надо купить: да, у него никогда не было питомцев, но он читал о котах все, что мог найти. Последнюю мелочь он потратил в обычной аптеке на шприц. Котенок остался там же, где и был, замотанный в его пиджак. Казалось, ему стало легче: черные бусинки глаз следили за каждым движением рук с интересом. Ву Хён достал из сумки початую бутылку воды, точно отмерил, сколько нужно сухой смеси на оставшийся объем, и тщательно взболтал. Решив, что не стоит сразу давать котенку много, он взялся за шприц. Котенок сосал слабо, но с аппетитом, мурлыча. Ву Хён улыбнулся. Он надеялся, что котенок просто голодный, что от еды ему станет лучше, он окрепнет и сможет потом жить самостоятельно. Ву Хён набрал еще немного еды в шприц, и поднес его к мордочке. Котенок облизнулся и стал посасывать уже куда активней.   
Ву Хён вздохнул. Нельзя его так просто оставить. Он не может просто взять и бросить беззащитное существо одно. Он подумал, что родители будут ругаться за потерянный пиджак, но даже не думал забирать его обратно. Котенок покончил со второй порцией, и Ву Хён решил, что, по крайней мере пока, этого достаточно.  
— Что же мне делать… — выдохнул он в пустоту и передернулся от холода. Стемнело, он и не заметил, как уже поздно. Ву Хён достал телефон, чтобы посмотреть, сколько времени, но тот не включался. — Батарейка села что ли?..   
И точно, он вспомнил, что заряд уже был почти на нуле, когда он выходил из школы. Видимо, вчера вечером забыл поставить телефон на базу.   
— Мне пора идти, — сказал он котенку, не спеша встать. — Мама будет ругаться, если вернусь позже нее. И домашку надо делать…   
Но он не вставал. Не мог заставить себя встать. За ворот рубашки упала капля, он вздрогнул, вскинув голову. В темноте вечера, в узком проулке не было видно, что все небо закрыли тучи. Ву Хён вспомнил, что вроде бы по прогнозу передавали солнечную погоду. Но это было не важно сейчас — он понимал, что не сможет уйти. Не тогда, когда еще неокрепший котенок остаётся один в дождливую осеннюю ночь.   
Закапало сильнее, и Ву Хён пододвинул коробку поближе, прикрывая своим телом. Только сейчас он понял, что последние деньги потратил на корм и придется идти до дома пешком. Не то чтобы это было проблемой, тем более когда он даже не собирался уходить, но ночью, наверное, будет страшно. Ему и сейчас уже было страшно — страшно от того, что он не знал, что делать. Он поднял котенка вместе с пиджаком на руки, завернул чуть тщательней, не давая дождю намочить ни сантиметра. Прижал к груди, согревая и согреваясь. Сел прямо на землю, вытягивая по одной затекшие ноги. Всхлипнул. И улыбнулся, почувствовав, как котенок лижет его палец.   
Он не знал, сколько времени просидел так, но успел промокнуть насквозь и замерзнуть так, что почти не чувствовал холода. Хотя между домами дождь попадал куда реже, чем на открытую площадку. Он уже почти начал засыпать, когда услышал шаги.   
— Что ты здесь делаешь?   
Ву Хён подскочил от знакомого голоса. Брат стоял у входа в проулок, загораживая собой и так тусклый свет уличного фонаря. Смотрел грозно, но Ву Хён знал — это из-за накинутого на голову капюшона толстовки всегда безразличный и пустой взгляд, казалось, выражал эмоции.   
Ву Хён начал подниматься, и твердая рука подошедшего вплотную брата потянула его под локоть, помогая встать на ноги. Голова закружилась, и он слегка облокотился на грудь Чжа Хёна. Тот, казалось, не заметил, лишь осматривал его с ног до головы и на мгновение задержал взгляд на запутавшегося в уже грязном пиджаке и, несмотря на старания, все же промокшего котенка.   
Чжа Хён вздохнул. Стянул ветровку, накинул ее на плечи Ву Хёна и потянул его к выходу.   
— Пошли.   
— Стой! — Ву Хён затормозил обееми ногами. Не то чтобы у него получилось бы остановить брата, не послушай тот его. Чжа Хён не повернул головы, но остановился.   
— Я знаю. Здесь недалеко ветклиника, — Чжа Хён вышел из проулка и повернул прислоненный к стенке велосипед в нужную сторону. — Садись.   
Ву Хён подобрал сумку и подошел к брату.   
— Я не умею кататься.   
— Я знаю. Засунь кота в сумку и садись.   
Чжа Хён придержал сумку, пока Ву Хён аккуратно умещал там пиджак с котенком. Чуть закрыл молнию, оставляя просвет для воздуха. Котенок заворчал, но был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. Ву Хён запахнул ветровку насколько можно плотно и перекинул сумку через плечо так, чтобы она оказалась спереди.   
Ву Хён помялся перед велосипедом — он был большой, явно не под его рост. Хотя Чжа Хён мог спокойно кататься, даже когда был его возраста. Ву Хён с трудом забрался на сидушку. Ноги не доставали до земли, и от волнения он схватился за сиденье обеими руками, хотя брат держал крепко.   
— Расставь ноги как можно шире, — предупредил Чжа Хён и поехал. Ву Хён не раз видел, как быстро брат катается на велосипеде и как сильно его заносит на поворотах. Он боялся, что не выдержит таких гонок — особенно сейчас, под дождем, по лужам, в такой холод. Но Чжа Хён ехал, казалось, медленней, чем обычно. Хотя Ву Хёну было все равно неуютно.   
Доехали они быстро. Клиника оказалась маленькой, девушка за стойкой вежливо улыбнулась им, и Ву Хён почувствовал стыд. Он в таком виде, ну куда это годится? Брат кратко объяснял ситуацию, пока Ву Хён выуживал пригревшегося котенка из сумки. Он отдал его подошедшему врачу, а девушка-работница в ответ протянула полотенце.   
— Вы можете воспользоваться нашим туалетом, — показала она на дверь «для персонала». — Душа у нас, к сожалению, нет, но хотя бы вытереться…   
Ву Хён хотел было отказаться, но брат ответил «спасибо» и потянул его в сторону туалета.   
Втолкнув его в комнату, Чжа Хён бросил:  
— Раздевайся, — и первый стянул с себя толстовку, а затем и футболку. Ву Хён отложил ветровку на край раковины и с трудом избавился от прилипшей к телу рубашки. Вытерся почти насухо, промокнул волосы, и Чжа Хён кинул в него футболкой.   
— Спасибо, — Ву Хён прикусил губу. Футболка брата была ему велика, но сухая и теплая. Чжа Хён натянул толстовку обратно.   
— Куртка твоя, будет не так тепло, зато не продует.   
И вышел за дверь, оставляя его одного заниматься туалетом. И Ву Хён был благодарен. Не хотелось показывать слезы перед братом.


End file.
